La naissance d'une nouvelle tueuse
by slittle
Summary: et que se passerait-il si Buffy avait 20 ans de plus, si elle était mariée avait une fille, et qu'un étrange personnage faisait sa rentrée dans le même lycée que la fille de Buffy


La naissance d'une nouvelle tueuse 

Ceci est mon premier envoie sur ce site. J'espère que ça vous plaira n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques ! !

            Vous connaissez tous la légende ? ! ! A chaque génération sa tueuse. Voici en fait comment tous ceci a débuté.

En premier lieu il n'y avait rien que du vide. Puis la terre s'est formée et ensuite les hommes. A l'origine, ils n'avaient aucunes notions de ce qui s'appelle le bien ou le mal. Puis les hommes ont voulu délimiter leurs territoires et les plus forts voulaient s'imposer comme dans toute espèce animale. Dans la série il est dit que les tueuses existent depuis la préhistoire, mais c'est faux. La vérité c'est que lorsque Juda eut trahi Jésus, il se retrouva maudit et fut condamné à errer sur terre mi-vivant mi-mort en ne pouvant se nourrir que du sang de ceux qui autrefois furent les siens. En faisant boire son sang à d'autres, il pouvait transformer les humains en choses telles que lui. C'est ainsi que naquit la race des vampires. A l'inverse des autres, Juda ne peut être tué d'un coup de pieu dans le cœur. Devant la croissance des vampires et le mal des hommes à les vaincre, il fut créés des êtres  puissants Vous avez deviné il s'agit des tueuses et des protecteurs.

Voilà pour la petite histoire ! ! Les tueuses se sont succédées jusqu'à ce que notre Buffy arrive sur le marché. ! ! Maintenant la voici mariées avec un ingénieur Todd Wentworth. Elle a eu un enfant d'Angel auparavant une fille (comme par hasard) qu'elle appela Joyce en mémoire de sa mère. Dawn est maintenant mariée elle aussi à Scott Folley, un professeur de littérature au lycée de Sunnydale. Todd sait tout du passé de Buffy. Il l'a acceptée avec Joyce à condition que Buffy abandonne ses supers pouvoirs. Les années passèrent.

Joyce à maintenant 16 ans. C'est son premier jour au lycée et bien sur, elle sait déjà que son oncle sera un de ses professeurs. En s'approchant des panneaux de répartition des classes elle aperçoit un groupe de jeunes gens qui ont l'air aussi paumés qu'elle.

JOYCE :- « Salut je m'appelle Joyce Wentworth ! C'est ma première année ici ! Je sais pas trop où aller ! »

Une fille : -« Salut  moi c'est Clarisse Witter ! Je suis nouvelle ici je viens de Capside ! Je crois que j'ai vu ton nom sur les feuilles…. Attend que je vérifie oui c'est ça ! ! ! On est dans la même classe 2d C ! !  On doit se rendre devant la salle 14 ! »

JOYCE :- « c'est cool qu'on soit dans la même classe ! Tu dois connaître personne ici alors ! ! »

CLARISSE :- « je connais rien ici ! Je suis arrivée hier ! Ma mère à été mutée et on a suivi ! ! Elle bosse dans l'édition ! Mon père lui est dans la bourse ! ! Si t'es d'ici tu peux me dire qui est qui ? ! ! »

JOYCE- «je connais un peu de monde  ouais ! M. Folley notre prof de littérature c'est mon oncle. Sans commentaire. Les filles là-bas habillées toute de la même manière tu les vois ? Je les appelle les moutons ! ! Leur chef c'est Marjolaine Burns. Elle va faire partie des majorettes cette année ! Celles là se sont de vraies pétasses, elles essaieront de te demander de faire leurs devoirs des trucs comme ça surtout te laisse pas faire ! »

CARISSE :-« Je vois. »

A ce moment arrivèrent deux garçons et une fille qui se dirigèrent vers Joyce.

JOYCE :- « à vous voilà enfin ! ! ! ! C'est pas trop tôt ! ! ! Je vous présente Clarisse Witter ! elle est nouvelle ici elle vient de Capside »

CLARISSE:-« Salut enchanté » 

JOYCE :-« Clarisse je te présente mes amis, elle c'est Sonia Williams une vrai déjanté ! ! Lui c'est Tom Jackson un vrai flemmard, avec lui c'est cool la vie, faut pas se presser ! ! Et lui enfin c'est Clark Ingalls l'intello de service ! ! ! Si t'as des problèmes à comprendre un cours, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser ! ! ! »

CARK :-« Bon c'est pas tous ça mais on va être en retard ! ! On se retrouve après les cours ! ! »

JOYCE :-« Ok ! ! Je suis dans la même classe que Clarisse ! A plus alors ! ! »

            Et Joyce et Clarisse se dirigèrent vers leur salle. Leur prof principale n'était autre l'oncle de Joyce.

M. FOLLEY : - « bonjour mes chers étudiants ! ! ! Une année nouvelle débute ! Je serais votre professeur principal si au cour de l'année vous avez des problèmes n'hésitez pas à m'en tenir compte ! ! Bien nous allons faire l'appel ! ! levez la main lorsque vous entendrez votre nom

- Buck Addler 

- Simone Babcok

- Alexandra Dones

- John Dursley

- Martin  Fargle

M. Folley appela ainsi tous les élèves de la liste il cita le nom de sa nièce puis il marqua une hésitation et leva doucement la tête en prononçant dans un murmure

            -Clarisse Wittter 

La jeune fille leva la main et l'oncle de Joyce la contempla avec un sourire en disant d'une voix inaudible pour ses élèves : « enfin te voilà… l'espoir revient »

Ce petit manège ne passa inaperçu pour aucun et encore moins aux yeux de Joyce qui le prit très mal. La présentation des cours terminées, Clarisse et Joyce rejoindrent les autres.  

JOYCE :- « alors vous avez un bon emploi du temps ? Le nôtre est pas mal ! ! on devrait bien s'en sortir »

ClARK :- « Vous avez de la chance ! ! Le nôtre est foireux… mais bon ! On va au bronze ce soir pour boire coup ? ! ! »

SONIA :-« de la part de quelqu'un de si sérieux comment refuser ? ! !   Ca te dit Clarisse ? »

CLARISSE :-« Non désolé je dois rentrer tôt pour finir de ranger, avec le déménagement c'est pas évident ! ! »

Puis après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde elle partit.

SONIA :-« C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir »

JOYCE :-« De toute façon je la sens pas cette fille t'aurais vu la manière dont mon oncle la matait ! ! Il vient manger à la maison ce soir on verra ce qu'il en dit…. »

 Les quatre amis passèrent l'après-midi  ensembles et enfin se quittèrent. Quelques heures après Joyce se retrouvait à table entourée de ses parents et de sa tante et de son oncle. Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps et de la rentrée de Joyce. Puis à un moment où Joyce et Scott étaient seuls à table (Buffy et Dawn étaient à la cuisine, Todd était aux toilettes) la jeune fille n'y tint plus et demanda

JOYCE :- « Dis-moi Scotty tu la trompe souvent ta femme ? »

SCOTT FOLLEY : -« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

JOYCE :-« Arrêtes ! ! Qui crois-tu tromper ? ! ! Qui n'as pas remarqué la façon dont tu matais Clarisse en cours ? Allez dis-le que t'as envie de te la faire ! ! »

S.FOLLEY :-« Tu n'y est pas du tout et si tu veux mon avis te mêles pas de ça c'est dangereux. »

JOYCE :-« quoi ? ! ! ! Je me fais une amie mon oncle baves devant elle en cours et je dois me taire ! ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Si tu dis rien j'en parle à Dawn »

S.FOLLEY :-« Très bien je vais tout te dire mais ne raconte rien à Dawn ça lui ferait trop de peine ! ! quand ta mère et elle en eurent fini avec ça, elle étaient si heureuse je veux pas les replonger dedans »

JOYCE:-« Quoi ? Qu'as fait ma mère ? Qu'est ce que Clarisse a à voir avec elle ? »

S.FOLLEY :-« Et bien Clarisse est une fille spéciale elle est……comment dire tu sais bien avec le mal qui traîne partout ici ! ! ! Les monstres et tout ça !

JOYCE :-« m'en parles pas ! ! J'ai seulement perm de  21h ! ! !Le soir c'est mort je peux pas bouger ! ! »

S.FOLLEY :-« Et bien voilà Clarisse est une T…. »

A ce moment là Todd revint

TODD :-« alors vous parlez de quoi ? »

JOYCE :-« heu… des cours que nous allons avoir cette année notre nouveau prof de sport à l'air cool ! ! ! »

Après avoir bu le café Dawn et Scott repartirent. Joyce ne savait plus du tout à quoi s'en tenir mais elle était bien décidée à percer le secret de Clarisse.

Le lendemain, Joyce repartit au lycée. Devant la salle, elle vit Clarisse qui attendait

JOYCE :-« alors ça se passe comment ton déménagement ?  Ca s'arrange ? »

CLARISSE :-« ouais ça va. Mes parents se tirent la tronche et la maison est en bordel mais bon… »

JOYCE :-« Oh…  désolée pour tes parents, se doit pas être évident »

CLARISSE :-« Tu parles ! J'ai l'habitude ! ! ! Depuis q'un certain Dawson à envoyé un carton d'invitation à mes parents c'est la misère ! ! »

JOYCE :-« Attend là tu parles de DAWSON LEARY ! ! ! LE réalisateur ! ! »

CLARISSE :-« Ben oui...ils se connaissent depuis toujours. J'ai même figuré dans un de ses films. »

JOYCE :-« Ben ça alors…. »

CLRISSE :-« Et oui »

JOYCE :-« Dis-moi, je passe du coq à l'âne là mais….Comment dire, des fois tu te sens pas un peu bizarre ?Un peu… différente ? ! ! »

CLARISSE :-« Disons que oui. En fait je me fais pas beaucoup d'amis parce que j'ai une force peu commune pour une fille. Tient l'autre jour je suis allée chez ma tante Betsy et en frappant à la porte je l'ai cassée…..Les gens ont peur de moi...»

JOYCE : « je vois mais » à ce moment précis un DRING sonore se fit entendre

CLARISSE : « tu viens ? on va être en retard pour notre premier cour avec ton oncle »

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle, Scott demanda à Clarisse de rester après le cours.

CLARISSE :-« Tu parles d'une chance à peine arrivée faut déjà qu'un prof me convoque ! ! ! Dis-moi Joyce tu sais de quoi ton oncle veut me parler ? ? »

JOYCE :-« je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…….Tu me raconteras hein ? ! ! »

CLARISSE :-« ouais si tu veux. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un problème administratif ou quelque chose comme ça »

Et le cour de littérature passa avec une lenteur intenable pour les deux jeunes filles. A la sonnerie, Clarisse rangea lentement ses affaires et Joyce attendit devant la porte.

SCOTT :-« Alors Clarisse ton intégration se passe bien ? Tu te plais à Sunnydale ? »

CLARISSE :-« Oui merci votre nièce est cool avec moi ses amis aussi mais vous ne m'avez pas fait rester pour me parler seulement de mon intégration je suppose. »

SCOTT :-« Effectivement non. J'ai……une chose importante à te révéler sur toi-même. »

CLARISSE :-« Je vous écoute »

SCOTT :-« Merci. Tu sais bien sur que Sunnydale est une ville réputée pour les vampires et démons qui y règnent »

CLARISSE :-« Ouais. Je me suis demandée pourquoi on avait emménagé ici. Il paraît que c'est dangereux. Ma mère m'a dit que c'est parce qu'elle a eut une grosse promo et qu'on lui offrait l'opportunité de sa vie. Et alors ? »

SCOTT :-« Et bien en fait ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es ici. Le conseil des protecteurs a décidé de t'envoyer dans cette ville après la mort de la précédente tueuse. Ils se sont arrangés avec l'état pour que ta mère ait cette proposition de travail. Tu as été choisie. Tu es l'élue…… »

CLARISSE :-« Quoi ? ? ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

SCOTT :-« Tu as des dons, une force incroyable l faut que tu t'entraînes pour pouvoir vaincre les démons. Je suis là pour t'aider, Gilles m'avait dit que tu viendrais, je t'attendais. Acceptes-tu ta destinée ? »

CLARISSE :-« c'est une grande chose que vous me demandez, je suis pas sure de réussir »

SCOTT :-«Essaie je t'en supplie tu es notre dernier espoir. Après tes cours viens avec moi je te montrerais quelque chose, c'est sans risque tu pourras dire non ensuite »

CLARISSE :-« Bon d'accord, j'accepte de venir »

SCOTT : -« Génial. Ah oui ne parle pas de tout cela à Joyce je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en mêle»

CLARISSE :-« Mais pourquoi ? ? »

SCOTT :-« Sa mère était une tueuse. Elle s'inquièterait si elle savais que Joyce est amie avec une tueuse »

CLARISSE :-« Bon comme vous voulez… »

SCOTT :-« Merci. Tu peux partir maintenant alors à 17h à la bibliothèque »

Clarisse sortit de la salle, dehors Joyce l'attendait et elle lui demanda avec impatience ce qui avait pu se passer.

CLARISSE :-« Oh il ne m'a rien dit de génial. J'avais oublié de signer un papier. Euh… ma carte pour emprunter des bouquins je dois y aller vers 17h. Bon excuses moi je dois y aller »

JOYCE :-« Mais on dois aller en maths. T'es sûre que ça va ? »

Clarisse était déjà partie. Durant toute la journée, elle évita Joyce ce qui rendit cette dernière furieuse. Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa nouvelle amie lui faisait si peu confiance. A la fin de ses cours, Clarisse se rendit à la bibliothèque où Scott l'attendait.

SCOTT :-« Bien. Tu es pile à l'heure. Notre quartier général se situe dans la remise, suis-moi.»

Scott poussa une porte sur laquelle il était indiqué « _entrée autorisée aux professeurs exclusivement » La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était très sombre, le parquet craquait , adossées aux murs à la peinture écaillée se trouvaient de vielles étagères remplies de livres poussiéreux aux nom vraiment étranges comme « __comment inverser un charme ». Cette pièce donnait la chair de poule. Clarisse de demandais vraiment dans quoi elle avait mis les pied ou si le professeur Folley n'était pas en réalité un pervers. Ils traversèrent la pièce et se retrouvèrent devant ce qui semblait être une impasse. Scott pris alors un livre sur une étagère « _comment ouvrir les portes des autres mondes »_, un grondement sourd s'ensuivit. Un mur se déplaça ce qui impressionna beaucoup Clarisse. Elle se demanda qui avait payé à l'école ce gadget à la James Bond. La seconde pièce paraissait plus accueillante. , Elle était toujours plongée dans le noir  mais il n'y avait aucune poussières ni toiles d'araignées. Il y avait des appareils de musculation, des armes étranges accrochées aux murs : une arbalète,  des pieux, une hache et bien d'autres encore, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande table sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur et toute une pile de livres. Soudain, Clarisse entendit un bruit qui lui glaça le sang, un gémissement, puis quelqu'un qui disait : »j'ai faim au secours »_

CLARISSE :-« Mais enfin M. Folley que se passe t'il ici ? »

SCOtt :-« Approches toi, il s'agit d'un vampire que j'ai gardé spécialement pour toi. Je vais le défaire de ses liens et tu devra le tuer. »

CLARISSE :-« Quoi, c'est ça que vous appelez sans danger ? »

SCOTT :-« Il faut que tu prennes conscience de tes pouvoirs, attention »puis il s'approcha du lieu des gémissements « Brad !Ça va ? J'ai décidé de te libérer ! ! Et aussi il y a une jeune fille au sang bien frais dans la pièce ! ! Sois agressif ! » et il libéra le vampire

Clarisse dans un premier temps était morte de peur elle n'osait pas bouger, puis des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers elle, ses yeux s'étaient habitués au noir et elle distingua une forme deux fois plus carré qu'elle. Son premier réflexe fut de fuir puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle na savait même pas comment sortir d'ici, Brad le vampire la rattrapa et la plaqua au sol, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son cou.

CLARISSE :-« Au secours ! ! Aidez-moi ! Vous voulez me laisser crever ou quoi ? »

SCOTT :-« Tu  es plus forte que lui et tu le sais, sers-toi de ton intelligence tu peux y arriver »

Clarisse comprit à  ce moment que Scott ne lui serais d'aucune aide. Elle essaya de se dégager mais le vampire avait l'avantage sur elle. Elle ramena alors ses jambes sur sa poitrine et projeta le vampire contre le mur, elle en profita alors pour se relever, Brad était déjà face à elle, elle lui saisit le bras et par une prise le fit passer par-dessus son épaule et le mit à terre. Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, elle pris un pieu qui était accroché au mur et le planta dans le cœur du vampire qui se transforma alors en poussière. Elle se releva et soudain la lumière l'éblouie. 

SCOTT :-« Félicitation ! ! Tu vois, si c'était pas toi l'élue tu serais morte ! ! tu es notre dernier espoir »

CLARISSE :-« Quoi ? Moi j'avais rien demandé, vous me faites venir ici, vous avez faillit me laisser mourir et vous me dites «félicitation, tu es notre dernier espoir »  vous vous rendez compte ! !

SCOTT :-« oui je suis désolé mais j'étais obligé, maintenant je sais que tu as le courage dût aux tueuses. Tu ne peux pas échapper à ta destinée. Avec de l'entraînement tu seras au point et regarde j'avais l'arbalète et je n'étais pas loin, tu ne risquais rien. Allez tu sais qui tu es-tu sais que tu as ça en toi, tu ne peux le renier accepte ce job »

CLARISSE :-« … Vous avez raison, quelque part au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme les autres »

SCOTT :-« Tu vois ! ! Allez ! c'est pas sans risques je te l'accorde mais je serais là, on y arrivera je te promet je te laisserais jamais tomber »

CLARISSE :-« Bon j'accepte mais avec la garantie que vous m'épaulerez ! Je suppose que je dois en parler à personne »

SCOTT :-« Bien vu ! !  allez il est tard rentre chez toi on se voit demain après les cours ! ! »

CLARISSE :-« ok à demain »

Et tous deux repartirent de leur coté

FIN

Alors d'après vous que va t-il se passer au prochain épisode ? Clarisse va t-elle être à la hauteur ? Et Joyce va t-elle découvrir le secret de son amie et de son oncle ?

A suivre….  


End file.
